


What's Mine Is Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blushing Luke, Cute Luke, M/M, jealous han, so i'm reposting, this got deleted for some reason, tired leia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt on tumblr: basically 5 five of Harrison Ford's characters fighting over Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This got deleted I don't know how, sorry

Han did not like sharing. Never had, never will. Whether it be food, money, or lovers, if it was his it was _only_ his. He also liked pretty things. So naturally, when he happened upon a pretty little farmboy in Mos Eisley, he immediately sought to make him his. The kid ended up not protesting much, seemingly just as into Han as Han was into him.

And, as one might have expected of him, he became very possessive. When they (Luke) decided to rescue the princess, he was wary for a few reasons. The most prominent reason being that princesses, as far as he knew, were very beautiful. And he couldn't trust any beautiful princesses not to try and steal the kid from right under his nose. Luke was a very attractive person, anyone could tell.

That wariness faded when he met Princess Leia. As beautiful as she was, he felt she was to uptight for Luke to be into her. As it turned out, _Luke_ was the one who got worried that Han might fall for the princess. Luke came to sit next to him in the cockpit soon after the princess had left.

“So, what do you think of her Han?”, Luke asked as he sat down.

“Tryin' not to, kid.”, he responded. He really was trying. The girl got under his skin, picking fights with him.

“Good.”, Han heard the boy mutter. He quickly realized what the boy was doing, and decided to bait him a bit.

“Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, whaddya think? You think a princess and a guy like me...”

“No!”, Luke interrupted, slightly upset. The nerve of that smuggler! Han grinned slyly and turned his head.

“Relax, kid. You know I wouldn't do that to ya.”, he said, trying to calm his lover. Luke's mouth twisted in an unimpressed fashion.

“Do I?”, he asked calmly, still thoroughly unamused by Han's “joke”. Han frowned. Did the kid really think so little of him?

Just as he was about to try and defuse the situation, the Falcon started experiencing turbulence. Leia came into the cockpit, followed by Chewie.

“What's happening?”, she shouted over the noise. Han rolled his eyes.

“Trying to figure that out, princess!”, he yelled back. He looked over at Luke, wanting to make sure the kid was okay. “Luke, I need you to move so Chewie can help me, got it?”, he shouted at him. Luke nodded his head and stood up as steadily as he could. Chewie sat down and immediately got to work.

After a few minutes Leia, fed up with the pointless button pushing, started to scream at Han. Who of course, started yelling back. Chewie roared just as they were hit by a wave of sound, which seemed to come from inside the ship. That turbulence suddenly stopped, and they all looked at each other.

Han's first instinct was to find the source of the sound, which made the others follow after him, as he _was_ the captain. He kept his hand on his blaster as he went in the direction the sound came from. He began to hear murmuring. Just as they were at a corner, Han signaled for them to stop. He took out his blaster and turned the corner.

Instead of firing, he stood there. Shock written plainly all over his face. He turned to the others and said “Oh, stars!”

The rest of the crew peeked around the corner to see a group of 5 Hans. Well, they all looked like Han. They were all dressed in various strange ways though.

“Um, hello”, Leia, being the clear-minded, spoke up. The Hans all pivoted around to see who had spoken. They did indeed, all have the same face as Han.

“Han?”, Luke said. None of them responded to the name, which really just raised more questions.

“Who are you?”, Han demanded. The Hans turned to look at him. All startled by the fact that he had the same face as them. They then peered at each other, yet again shocked by seeing their face on someone else. “Who are you?”, Han demanded again, more harshly.

One stepped forward, seeming to push aside the strangeness for a moment. He was a bit dirty looking, and tired. He wore a weird hat and had a long, rolled up rope on his belt though his clothes were similar to Han's. Luke glanced at his finely muscled arms before blushing and looking down quickly.

“Hello there. My name is Indiana Jones. You can call me Indy.”, he said cheekily. He, of course, caught the look Luke sent him and smiled charmingly in his direction. Luke blushed violently, not expecting the look he was given. Han wasn't very happy. He stepped closer to Luke.

“Yeah yeah, Indy. Now the rest of you better talk.”, he still had his blaster out and fixed them with the nastiest glare he could muster. Luke looked at him curiously, as he had never seen Han do that before. It seemed so out of character for him.

The next look-alike stepped forward. He had on a hat as well, but it was larger and a beige color. He wore multiple layers, and what seemed to be a rag around his neck. He appeared intimidating, but the smile he wore was downright silly.

“My name is Tommy. Tommy Lillard.”, he announced. His voice had a slight twang. Not very noticeable, but still there. He also sent a sweet smile Luke's way. 'Tommy' looked over at Han and backed up a bit. Han pointed his blaster to the next one, who then stepped up.

This one had hair that was quite short. He wore a big brown over layer and under that were funny patterned pieces of clothing. Han didn't know what the thing around his neck was. He had a more stern disposition than the other two.

“I'm Rick Deckard.”, was all he said. While he didn't smile like the other two, he couldn't seem to help but look at Luke. Han was beginning to sense a pattern. One that he didn't like. Rick also stepped back just as the next one presented himself.

His clothes were quite normal. A button shirt and a pair of suspenders. He was wearing a hat, too. It was made of something different than the others. Although not as stern looking as the last, he was equally as collected.

“John Book.”, he said. Han watched to see if he would chance a glance at the kid, which (of course) he did. He was getting sick of this. John went to stand with the other look-alikes. The last one didn't seem to notice that he was the last person there until Leia cleared her throat. He startled, then glanced around awkwardly.

“Name's Bob Falfa.”, despite his awkward start, his tone seemed very arrogant. And flirtatious wink he gave Luke was blatantly obvious. Han grit his teeth. He finally peeked over at the kid, only to see a furious blush spreading across his face and down his neck.

“What are you all doing here?”, Leia questioned. She wasn't in the mood for this. They needed to get to Yavin 4. Her glare, which was infinitely more terrifying than Han's, frightened the strange men. They all shook their head, apparently having no idea what they were doing there. Leia sighed. These men were to similar to the smuggler for her liking. She didn't know how she was going to deal with this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I'm not happy with this, just so you know”, Han said, pouting. Leia looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

“That's pretty easy to notice, laser-brain.”, she snipped dryly. Han sneered at her and mock-laughed. He was feeling a little hostile.

“Not in the mood princess. Where did you put the, er... clones?”, he asked, “And where's Luke?”

“They're with Chewie. Luke is in the 'fresher. Look, Han. If your ego is really so fragile that you feel threatened by them you should tell Luke. 'Cause from the looks of it they're getting some ideas.”, she warned. She might not like him very much, but she felt a connection with Luke and didn't want anything to happen to his relationship.

“My ego is perfectly secure thank you. And what the kind of ideas are you talking about?”, he demanded, eyes narrowed. He knew exactly what kind of ideas she was implying, but he wanted to hear her say it. She rolled her eyes again.

“Luke is a cute guy, Han. And if those nerf herders are anything like you, they're gonna jump on that as soon as they can.”, she smirked. Han gaped.

“Oka- I did not- you know what that's not the point! The point is, Luke's mine and I don't share. So they can give up that particular idea.”, he bit out, crossing his arms. Leia, as much as she cared about Luke, couldn't help but mess with Han a bit.

“I don't know, Tommy was quite charming. So was Indy. Ooh yeah, Indy is definitely capable of making a farmboy weak in the knees. And that Bob seemed very confident. That's a very attractive trait if I do say so myself.”, she said, slyly. Han's mouth twitched downward.

“I'm charming _and_ confident, so that doesn't matter.”, he snapped. Leia snickered at his defensiveness.

“You sure about that, big guy?”, she said. The smirk seemed to be fixed on her face. She was having fun with this. Han frowned and turned on his heel before stalking off.

“Chewie! Chewie!”, Han called out. He spun around when he heard a voice say his name.

“Han? What's wrong?”, Luke asked. Han sounded worried, which made Luke worry. He didn't want anything else to go wrong before they got to Yavin 4. They didn't have the time. Han smiled.

“Nothin' kid. Just looking for Chewie. You feeling okay?”, Han asked. He felt a bit bad. Luke had just lost his mentor, Leia had lost her planet, and here he was acting like a jealous ass.

“I feel a bit better.”, he shrugged. “I'll help you find Chewbacca.”, he grabbed his hand and smiled. Han grinned and squeezed his hand.

“You don't have to call him that Luke. You know he likes you.”, he said, watching a blush spread across Luke's face.

“Oh really? That's good, I was worried.”, Luke looked down, biting his lip. Han pulled him against his own body.

“Bantha fodder. It's impossible not to like you, pretty boy.”, Han smirked. He loved teasing Luke, calling him pet names, calling him cute and pretty. It always made the boy turn a pretty pink color.

“Aw, shut up Solo.”, Luke muttered. Even as he said this he nuzzled into Han's chest. He the pulled on the older man's arm to get the search for Chewie going again. Han might not want to admit it yet, but he was so gone for the kid that there was no turning back.

 


End file.
